


W/o Mercy

by takosmswth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everything in English except the story, Freshman Bokuto, M/M, Random Stuff & Talks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: In which they push each other to break through themselves.





	W/o Mercy

W/o Mercy

 

 

*

他第一次说出想要考早大文学部是在教员室。不是特招，是考学。班导跟他反复确认了好几遍：这是三年级的进路咨询，很严肃的。赤苇每次都点点头，说声嗯。

 

走特招对你来说会更容易，只要你们今年还能打进全国，按照以往的经验来看，是能拿到几个早大明治大的特招名额的。虽然木兔同学毕业了，但是进全国应该还是可以的吧？‘

嗯，没问题，赤苇回答。可是拿到特招之后呢？我并无排球的才能，以后也不准备打职业比赛。说实话，大学里只想把排球作为普通的社团活动参加，因此不能觉得只要有大学上就够了。

 

那现在退部专心备考更适合你的目标吧。

 

您说的很有道理，但是，我不认为参加部活会和备考冲突。如果没什么事情我就先走了，打扰了，十分感谢。

 

出门之前班导半是担忧半是关切地问他有没有考虑过那些“不那么费力”的大学，赤苇关门的手顿了一下，轻轻说了声抱歉。

 

 

*

“我没抱着什么雄心壮志来到这里。”

“来到枭谷太好了。”

 

 

*

从补习班出来的时候，天已经黑透了。赤苇看了眼手机，匆匆向车站走去。周五新宿街头行人穿梭，在橱窗的灯光中成为黑色的剪影。因为身为队长不能缺席平日里的训练，所以只能选择针对寄宿学生的补习班。这样一来完全能完全放任自己的时间，除了吃饭和洗澡，几乎没有。

手机上的日历刚刚提醒他明天是春高预选赛的第一场。这不过是那看不到底的待办事项中的头一条罢了，接下来的生活才是真的令人窒息。不过和比赛一个道理，他知道自己要往哪里前行，所以眼下只需关注该怎样得到这一分。

赤苇顺着人群走到车站，站到熟悉的站台上。广播响了，车缓缓进站，第八节车厢的门刚好在他面前。

“哟，赤苇。晚上好。”

车门口站着的人对他笑着说。

“木兔前辈，好久不见。”

他边说着，一步跨进车厢，站到那个人旁边。

 

 

*

这不是什么偶遇的戏码。只要稍微用点心谋划，在木兔上大学之后两人仍旧可以一起通勤。就比如木兔选的课和打工的时间、赤苇上补习班的地方，诸如此类看似无关紧要的事，拼凑起来就能成为一份完美时间表。

哦，要感谢的还有东京圈内令人咋舌的房租与木兔家极其溺爱成年小孩的二位家长。前者为他上了大学还能继续住在家里提供了冠冕堂皇的理由，后者则是毫不怀疑地相信了他“想要独立支付房租但现在付不起所以只能先住在家里”的鬼话。

总而言之，虽然已经不在一处上学，但两人几乎每天都能见面，以至于真的偶遇到木叶前辈的时候，对方跟他抱怨“木兔这家伙上了大学后竟然还在长高”，而他竟然有些恍惚：因为每天都在见面，所以看不出来木兔究竟都发生了什么变化。

所以木叶前辈，那时候到底为什么要跟我说这个啊。

时至今日他才觉得有些奇怪。大概在别人眼里自己跟木兔前辈是亲友之类的关系吧。不过事实是，见到木兔的那一刻，他朦胧地意识到这人是“明星球员”，但清醒地意识到自己不会跟这样的人成为朋友。跟这样的人是做不了朋友的。

可以一起打球，但绝对不是朋友的关系。

绝对没想过做朋友。

 

 

*

“好想让老板多给我点休息日嘛，再怎么说我也算是考生家属啊！”

 

 

*

“木兔前辈，请不要拿‘认识考生’当作休息日欺诈的理由，会遭报应的。”

°□°？

“会考不上啦。”

木兔还是一副“怎么听不懂”的样子，仿佛他根本没想过“考不上”这种可能性。这样说来，以前球没给他扣、被拦网打到头，国文考试过后，以及其他很多情境下会见到这样的表情。赤苇甚至觉得如果现在都铁出事故自己就要死掉了，人生走马灯里绝对会频繁出现木兔这张脸。

还真是个总觉得自己在状况外的绝对主角，赤苇想。多亏了他，自己偶尔也会觉得站在了舞台中央。

换个角度想，是从来没觉得能成为主角的自己硬是被逼到了这里。主将也好，早大考生也好，谁知道将来还有什么。如果没有木兔，那一长串待办事项根本不会存在，自己也不知道在会哪里打着得过且过的排球。

“没什么。只是有的时候会觉得你真的毫不留情，木兔前辈。”

原来跟明星在一起呆久了，竟也会认为自己无所不能。

 

 

*

“我之前还在想赤苇你为什么要考学而不是拿特招。”木兔没头没尾地说，“可后来觉得赤苇你不管做什么事都深思熟虑过。我现在估计还猜不到，但以后肯定会知道理由的。”

“比如说我其实是在担心今年进不了全国所以给自己留条后路？”

“什么？竟然是这样吗？不是吧？不会的吧？赤苇啊，赤苇啊？！你在开玩笑吧？！”

 

 

*

“说到这里，木兔前辈你真的有在好好上课吗？打工太占时间的话辞掉不就好了，又不是不能住在家里。”

“太狡猾了赤苇，突然提问让人很容易中招的，”木兔叉着腰大声宣布，“当然有认真听课，笔记写了好多呢，要看吗？我要做一个各方面都非常可靠的前辈！哦，说到这里，可以拜托你有空的时候帮我翻译下这段古文吗？”

“木兔前辈，不要这么理直气壮地把作业扔给我。”

他其实不介意帮木兔做他的大学作业，因为老实讲，不知道是不是巧合，木兔选修课的老师刚好还负责每年文学部的入学受验；更何况本身不断做这种超出高中水平的题确实能让人进步不小。所以这只不过是习惯性地要对任性的前辈说教一番。

 

 

*

“虽然刚开学的时候翻的真是乱七八糟，但上次的作业被表扬了呢，赤苇。”

“可以请你闭嘴吗？”

 

 

*

木兔的手机响了。

“明天是春高预选呢，”他看了眼手机对赤苇说，“木叶刚刚跟我说体育馆见，一起‘去看看我们可靠的主将’。怎么办，干脆告诉他我正在拜托可靠的主将帮我写作业好了。”

“人设坍塌了，木兔前辈。明明刚才还在说要当一个各方面都很可靠的前辈的。而且你的回复根本答非所问啊……”

完全是在炫耀吧。

“嗯。就是在炫耀呢。”木兔盯着手机打字，露出笑容。

 

 

*

他知道自己并无排球的才能，但又只允许世界经过他的手发现木兔光太郎。

 

 

*

“我是枭谷学园高校的赤苇京治。因为我要成为世界一流的调查记者，所以报考贵校的文学部。今天能进入面试，我感到十分荣幸。请多指教。”

 

 

fin.

 


End file.
